


Дом разделённый

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Series: Особенности семейных взаимоотношений [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: You only had one job, Tyki Mikk
Series: Особенности семейных взаимоотношений [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198600
Kudos: 2





	Дом разделённый

…а под конец явился Шерил.  
Первым порывом Тики было отстоять свою честь. Порыв этот, к счастью или сожалению, быстро прошёл. Вторым — позорно ретироваться, и вот от него избавиться удалось уже с трудом. Тики оттянул шейный платок, задрал подбородок и, подумав немного, всё же опустил его.  
Взгляда брата он старался избегать. Но избегать не получалось.  
Тики прочистил горло.  
Сказал:  
— Привет.  
И, глядя, как искажается лицо Шерила, с грустью подумал, что надо было заходить с «Доброго дня».  
— Добрый день? — попробовал он на всякий случай, справедливо решив, что хуже точно не станет.  
И отступил на шаг вправо — мимо него пролетела ойнохойя с острова Родоса. Года так шестьсот двадцатого до кое-чьей эры. С рисунками голых мужиков и стрёмных козлов с длинными языками. Тики эту ойнохойю не любил никогда.  
Что он любил — так это себя родного. Поэтому, когда руки Шерила потянулись к аттической амфоре, на этот раз с голыми женщинами, свои собственные руки он поднял в примирительном жесте.  
— Ты, — начал за него Шерил, приподняв брови, — можешь всё объяснить?  
Тики закивал головой, радостно улыбаясь. Он, кажется, только что спас аттическую амфору. Но, вспомнив кое-что, так же резко погрустнел и ответил:  
— Нет, на самом деле. Я не могу это объяснить.  
Жаль, подумал он, вновь уходя вправо. Эта амфора была симпатичной.  
* * *  
А началось всё с кальвадоса. Тики вообще был убеждён, что любая хорошая (временами и плохая) история должна начинаться с напитка покрепче. И так как в начале был замешан высокий градус, этого начала Тики, собственно, и не запомнил.  
Так что, возможно, если он будет пересказывать своим внучатам ту историю, начинать придётся с середины. История переходила в середину на том моменте, когда медленно трезвеющий Тики обнаружил себя в объятьях спящей темноволосой красавицы с красными щеками. Осторожно отцепил от себя её женские ладошки и выскользнул за дверь комнаты в таверне.  
(Тики научился определять комнаты таверн в любом состоянии — пьяном, дезориентированном, мёртвом. Возможно, когда он попадёт в Ад, его вместо котла посадят в комнату таверны без возможности спуститься вниз, покутить и познакомиться с девой покрасивее).  
Срочно, подумалось ему, нужно догнаться; начался отходняк. И, словно (ну да, словно) прочитав его мысли, перед Тики явился любимый племянник, для таверны выглядящий слишком трезво и слишком опрятно.  
— Сливовое, — вместо приветствия провозгласил он, протягивая Тики пыльную бутылку. Тики выдернул пробку и присосался к горлышку.  
— А теперь идём.  
— Куда?  
— Ты же обещал!  
И тут Тики похолодел.  
Когда он что-то пообещал Вайзли в прошлый раз, находясь в пьяном угаре, то закончилась для него эта авантюра в Ньюгете, пока не явился злой как дьявол Шерил и не вытащил его оттуда.  
(А, возможно, когда Тики попадёт в Ад, вместо Сатаны там будет Шерил. Поджидающий его на втором этаже таверны Шерил).  
Тики от этой мысли передёрнуло.  
Он посмотрел на Вайзли. Вайзли посмотрел на него. Протяжно вздохнул, прочитав пьяные путаные мысли, и соизволил пояснить:  
— Ты не то чтобы даже обещал. Это была твоя инициатива.  
— Только что ты напугал меня ещё сильнее.  
— Если ты не помнишь (а я почти уверен, что ты не помнишь, пьянь), то послезавтра у тебя свадьба.  
Тики моргнул. Перевёл взгляд на початую бутылку сливового вина и сделал один большой глоток.  
— Я помню.  
— И поэтому ты предложил.  
— Я предложил?..  
— Ты предложил набрать команду, украсть шлюп «Констеллейшн», выйти в открытое море под именем «нашего справедливого премьер-министра»…  
— …и взять курс на Гавану, — с грустью закончил Тики. Не то чтобы он начинал вспоминать произошедшие с ним события, но его душа рвалась в Гавану и в пьяном, и в трезвом состоянии.  
— И пел «Испанских дам». Джойд, Куба свободна от Испании уже полтора года.  
— Я публично извинюсь за это перед всеми кубинцами, как только повстречаю их.  
В принципе, мысленно добавил он и вновь глотнул вина, всё не так плохо, как я полагал.  
Нет, дядюшка, влез в его голову Вайзли, всё очень плохо.  
Тики подумал, что в Аду помимо Шерила его будут ждать разгневанные кубинцы и убеждать, что они свободны от Испании уже как полтора года.  
Они спустились на первый этаж. Вайзли вырвался на два шага вперёд, гордо держа спину ровной, в то время как Тики плёлся за ним пьяной улиткой, растерявшей весь энтузиазм. Полная официантка, завидев его, подмигнула и махнула пинтой пива. Повеселев, Тики направился было в её сторону, но дорогой племянник схватил его за локоть и неожиданно сильно дёрнул к себе.  
— «Констеллейшн» может отплыть в любой момент, — процедил он с прелестной улыбкой. Тики любил улыбку Вайзли примерно так же сильно, как любил гадскую ойнохойю с длинноязыкими козлами, стоящую в холле особняка Шерила.  
(Возможно, все черти в Аду будут улыбаться примерно так).  
Он поставил больше чем наполовину полную бутылку прекрасного сливового вина на ближайший столик и последовал за Вайзли. Вышел на тесную лондонскую улицу и сразу же врезался в чью-то лошадь.  
— План? План-то какой?  
Вайзли не ответил. Уверенно повёл за собой. В молчании они миновали пару кварталов, пока не зашли в какой-то переулок. Только вставивший между зуб сигарету Тики приоткрыл рот от удивления, и сигарета едва из него не выпала.  
— Это, — Вайзли набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, — Дэвид, Олдас, Питер, Болдрик, Джон, Джонни и Джошуа, три Мориса, отец Мартин, Эдвард… Ах, не Эдвард, Обри, прости, Обри, Томас, Брайан и Одноглазый.  
Тики затянулся, придирчиво осматривая глаза Одноглазого. Правый и левый. Цельные и здоровые.  
— Можно вопрос?.. — начал было он, но Одноглазый молча задрал рубашку.  
Тики отстранённо посмотрел на его живот.  
— Вопрос снят. Где ты набрал… — он кашлянул, повернувшись уже к Вайзли. — …их?  
— Не ты единственный мечтаешь о тёплой Гаване и горячих кубинках, — пожал плечами Вайзли.  
— Жаль, я думал, что один такой особенный.  
Обри-Не-Эдвард послал Тики кривую ухмылку. От этой ухмылки шрам поперёк его щеки съехал налево. Очаровательно, подумал Тики, натянуто улыбнувшись ему в ответ. Где-то он его видел…  
Вчера Обри-Не-Эдвард проиграл тебе почти всю зарплату, полез на тебя с кулаками, и ты оскорбил его мать, добродушно пояснил Вайзли. Приятного плавания.  
(А может Ад — это один большой парусник в море?)  
* * *  
Доходя до конца середины истории, чтобы перейти к середине конца, Тики осознавал, что по мере повествования до парусника в море они так и не добрались.  
Всё, что им осталось — это парусник на причале. «Констеллейшн» стояла в Лондонском Пуле, недалеко от Тауэрского моста, и величаво возвышалась над рыбацкими шхунами и одинокими баркасами. Не винджаммер, конечно, но выглядела прилично.  
— А что дальше? — догадался спросить он у Вайзли, который переговаривался с Одноглазым.  
(Женить Тики собирались на девушке по имени Пегги. Пегги была хороша собой, начитана и молода. Её отец хорош собой не был, зато имел состояние, если не равное состоянию Шерила, то близкое к этому. Скорее всего, именно поэтому главы семейств так быстро нашли общий язык и назначили свадьбу на тридцатое июля — в день Святой Маргариты Антиохийской.  
Тики тогда вежливо поинтересовался, почему не в день Святого Тики.  
Шерил ответил, что такого дня нет.  
Тики предложил создать его и получил взгляд, от которого сыны Чингисхана не стали бы делить империю отца на орды, а отдали бы её всю Шерилу. В полную эксплуатацию.  
Больше они эту тему не поднимали, и Тики лишь кисло смотрел на будущую супругу, ловя от неё такой же кислый взгляд.  
Шерил сказал, что они прекрасная пара. Вайзли захохотал. Тики пошёл напиваться).  
— Что плохого в женитьбе-то? — удивлялся Обри-Не-Эдвард, выслушавший нытьё Тики. — Ежели страшная — закрывай глаза на время супружеского долга и иди потом гуляй. Ежели нет — то, может, это уже и не долг совсем? Я вот тоже женат, что не мешает мне…  
— А мне совесть не позволит, — бормотал Тики, и, в какой-то мере, не лгал.  
Правда, Вайзли всё равно потом поймал его за локоть и спросил тихо и невинно:  
— Совесть не позволит, говоришь? А оргии всякие ради _удовольствия_ кто устраивал, Майтра?  
— Бесишься, что тебя не приглашал?  
Вайзли хмыкнул и ускорил шаг.  
Возвращаясь к концу середины, плавно переходящему к середине конца, потому как начала конца у этой истории не существовало — а если б оно существовало, то бы никогда не закончилось, Тики отмечал, что вообще не верил в успех их задумки, хоть и не будучи пессимистом ни разу.  
— План такой, — ответил Вайзли, командуя Джонам (или как их там), Моррисам, Обри-Не-Эдварду, двуглазым, одноглазым и всему остальному сброду остановиться, — что ты стоишь здесь и не мешаешь мне.  
Тики его, конечно, не послушал. Потому что он был Тики Микком. А вот какого чёрта за ними увязался Обри-Не-Эдвард — этого не знал даже сам Мудрость Ноя.  
Тики и не ожидал, что будет легко. На полпути Вайзли замер, заставив дядюшку едва ли не впечататься в его тощую сутулую спинку, нахмурился и пробурчал под нос:  
— Папенька нас уже ищет. По портам.  
— Кошмар. Вот как прознал-то?  
— Возможно, — губы Вайзли дёрнулись в улыбке, но он так и не улыбнулся, — что из его бумаг на столе пропал несомненно очень важный документ на конфискацию торгового судна «Миранда».  
— «Миранда» — не «Констеллейшн», умник. Или ты думаешь, матросы не умеют читать?  
— Сейчас и проверим.  
Он сделал ещё шаг — и тут как чёрт из табакерки откуда-то из-под палубы вылез взъерошенный сонный моряк, ловко слез по снасти, споткнулся о бакштов, но гордо направился к ним навстречу.  
— Стоять, кто идёт? — спросил он с акцентом настолько сильным, что Тики его едва понял.  
Вежливо улыбаясь, Вайзли вытащил откуда-то из-за пазухи сложенную свертком бумагу, расправил её и сунул сонному китайцу под нос.  
— Здесь, как Вы можете видеть, — начал он. Судя по взгляду матроса, видеть-то он мог, а вот понимать увиденное ему удавалось с трудом. — Документ на конфискацию шлюпа «Констеллейшн», подписанный лично премьер-министром Великобритании Шерилом Камелотом.  
Китаец вскинул на него несчастный взгляд.  
— По основанию?.. — спросил он неуверенно.  
— На основании неуплаты торговых пошлин, — вместо Вайзли ответил втянувшийся в этот цирк абсурда Обри-Не-Эдвард. — Тебе мало документа? Пошёл отсюда.  
(Может, Ада не существует, а существует море, где с одной стороны Сцилла с лицом Шерила Камелота подсовывает мученику очередную невесту, а с другой — Харибда голосом Вайзли объясняет ему, чем отличается бриг от фрегата).  
Стоило матросу исчезнуть с поля их зрения, загалдевшая команда отбросов, которых где-то умудрился набрать Вайзли, выскочила из укрытия и начала ловко готовить корабль к отплытию под уверенные команды Обри-Не-Эдварда.  
— Квартирмейстера уже себе выбрал, а? — поинтересовался Тики, кивнув на него. Вайзли неопределённо дёрнул плечами. — Ты понимаешь, чем всё это нам грозит?  
Вайзли показался ему позабавленным.  
— Ты боишься Шерила?  
— Я боюсь Шерила.  
— Я думал, невеста в белом и вечные клятвы пугают тебя сильнее.  
Тики вздохнул. Выдохнул. Прижал пальцы к вискам. Ему срочно надо было выпить, покурить, залезть на женщину и успокоиться. В любом порядке, в общем-то. Выпивка и курево были под рукой, а вот женщины, ровно как и успокоения, на горизонте не предвиделось в ближайшее время. Он хотел было ответить что-то, как вдруг Вайзли, резко поменяв выражение лица, повернулся к нему всем корпусом, вцепился в локоть твёрдой хваткой и приблизился к лицу дяди, вместо того, чтобы привстать на носочки, дёрнув Тики к себе и заставляя его нагнуться.  
— Я не хочу тебя терять.  
Тики растерялся.  
— Ты думаешь женитьба отнимает меня у тебя?  
На лбу Вайзли пролегла складка. Он не ответил, но смотрел прямо в глаза взглядом своим уверенным и серьёзным. Тики опять вздохнул, выпрямился, увеличивая дистанцию между ними, и собрался было заверить, что после свадьбы ровным счётом ничего не изменится, как вдруг раздался крик кого-то из команды.  
Крик оповестил, что у них проблемы.  
И имя им, конечно…  
— Мы уже можем отплывать? — резко спросил Вайзли у Обри-Не-Эдварда.  
— Ещё не всё готово, — пробурчал тот.  
Вначале Тики показалось, что за спиной Шерила идёт самая настоящая армия. Потом он, конечно, понял, что гиперболизировал и что страшиться нужно точно не людей, которых братец притащил, а, собственно, самого Шерила, но легче ему от этого не стало.  
Тики повернулся и наткнулся на расстроенный взгляд Вайзли. Послал ему улыбку, поймал брошенные племянником слова и, недолго думая, разогнался и бросился в воду, уверенно поплыв к другому берегу.  
— Если бы у Ноя была Смелость, то всё было бы гораздо проще!!! — раздался ему в спину возмущённый крик Вайзли, не ожидавшего такой подставы. Тики бы пожал плечами в ответ, да руки были слишком заняты кролем.  
Над его головой пролетел мушкетный патрон, за окриком Вайзли раздался окрик Шерила, а Тики, безмятежно прикрыв глаза, поплыл дальше.  
* * *  
Потом и наступил конец конца. Когда мимо Тики пролетела уже очаровательная амфора. Он вновь поднял руки, признавая полную капитуляцию, и на всякий случай даже опустил взгляд, что твой провинившийся пёс. Что ж, если в Аду в него будут кидать древнегреческие вазы, а ему понадобится от них уклоняться, то всё не так плохо. Напоминало забавы, в которые Тики играл с соседской детворой когда-то давно.  
— Зачем вы это сделали? — вновь взяв себя в руки, спросил Шерил.  
— Я же говорил, что даже пытаться объяснять это не буду, — ответил Тики. Шерил нехорошо сузил глаза. — Что с Вайзли?  
— О, как благородно с твоей стороны вспомнить о соучастнике.  
— Я само благородство.  
— Но не смелость, — съехидничал старший брат. — Я бы не твоём месте не шибко волновался за Вайзли. Вы меня в могилу сведёте, прежде чем я успею что-либо с вами сделать.  
Откуда в руке Шерила появилась бутылка сливового вина, очень похожая на ту, что дал ему Вайзли в таверне, Тики не знал. Но, когда братец протянул ему её, отказываться не стал и присосался к горлышку, наконец-то избавляясь от треклятой трезвости. Шерил как-то грустно поддел носком туфли особо крупный осколок ойнохойи и сказал:  
— Никогда мне не нравилась. Эти гадские козлы с их длинными языками…  
— И голые мужики. Пидорство какое-то, — откровенно поделился с ним Тики и вернул порядком опустевшую бутылку. Шерил хмыкнул и залил в себя вина на пару глотков. — Где Вайзли?  
— На пути в Гавану.  
— Где.  
— Я отдал ему и его сброду «Констеллейшн», — устало ответил братец.  
И улыбнулся так гаденько, что Тики захотелось отобрать у него эту бутылку и стукнуть ею брата по голове.  
— Он хотел сделать тебя квартирмейстером, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах сделал им Обри-Не-Эдварда. А боцманом стал Одноглазый. Кстати, не знаешь, почему…  
— У него на животе тату глаза, пупок — зрачок. Хотя Вайзли поведал мне, что у него есть тату второго глаза… в низинах… но это дело десятое, — пробормотал Тики. — Сволочи.  
Шерил похлопал его по плечу, отдал бутылку и, сметя ногой со своего пути остатки уродливой ойнохойи, направился к лестнице на второй этаж. Тики проводил его печальным взглядом и допил остатки вина.  
Всё-таки, единственной сволочью здесь (и там) был он сам.   
— Не знаешь, — крикнул он в спину Шерилу, — когда будет ближайший корабль на Гавану?  
— Можешь добраться вплавь своими силами. У тебя отлично это получается, — съязвил Шерил, но жестом позвал за собой, в кабинет, где хранил расписание и карты морских путей.  
Может, Ад встретит Тики в Гаване. Разъярённым обиженным племянником, посылающим на него мозговые атаки. Да и чёрт с ним, думалось Тики. Это в любом случае лучше женитьбы.  
Женитьба может подождать, а вот Гавана ждать не будет. Как и Вайзли.


End file.
